


When there's nothing

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's the same for you, I'll just hang. (M20-Hang) [10/02/03</p>
            </blockquote>





	When there's nothing

## When there's nothing

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. It shouldn't be very long before I own them. At least not in geological time. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

Blair: He packed his artifacts wrapped in clothing rather then newspaper to save time. Threw in some magazines, emptied out his junk drawer and took a final look around. Most of his stuff from the university was still at the storage center, so there hadn't been much to pack. He'd go there next and dispose of most of it. He wouldn't need it now. 

Jim: He couldn't be in the loft while it was happening. He couldn't watch, or offer help as Blair left. So he stayed up on the roof until all of Blair's things were gone, until Blair was gone, until the dust from Blair's movement had settled. He stayed away until it got dark, and only when it began to rain too did he head down to the loft and try to put his life back together. Alone. 

Blair: Too much had happened and in many ways, not enough had. Circumstances changed and people had to change along with them or die. Rule of evolution number one. Nothing stays the same. He understood now Naomi's wanderlust, but he had hoped for something more, something different. He'd wanted the fairytale so bad he forgot about reality. 

Jim: Maybe if Blair had left angry, he might have done something differently. He might have argued, or fought, but Blair wasn't angry. Blair's reasons for leaving hardly involved Jim at all. And it wasn't like he could have prevented this, or even forseen it. No, in fact, he could hardly believe it was happening, much less take it all in stride. Blair had only been in his life for four years. If someone else was taking away Blair, his guide, his friend, his lover, he would have fought them with every breath in his body. But how could he fight Blair, for Blair? 

Both: Hours later he settled down to wait. He couldn't sleep, he would just wait. In the morning he would begin carrying on, begin putting his life back together. Maybe he would take a vacation. Far away from Cascade, Washington and the memories of what could not be. 

* * *

Matchbox Twenty, "Hang" 

she grabs her magazine, she packs her things and she goes she leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all her notes and she knows, she's been here too few years to feel this old 

he smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'til it's gone. if anybody ever had a heart he wouldn't be alone he knows, she's been here too few years to be gone 

and we always say that it would be good to go away, someday but if there's nothing there to make things change if it's the same for you I'll just hang 

the trouble understand is, she's got reasons he don't funny how he couldn't see at all, 'til she grabbed up her coat and she's goes, she's been here too few years to take it all in stride but still it's much too long, to let hurt go (you let her go) 

and we always say that it would be good to go away, someday but if there's nothing there to make things change if it's the same for you I'll just hang the same for you, I'll always hang   
well I always say that it would be good to go away but if things don't work out like we think and there's nothing there to ease this ache but if there's nothing there to make things change if it's the same for you I'll just hang if it's the same for you I'll just hang 

* * *

End When there's nothing by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
